


Make You Feel

by atari_writes



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Netflix's Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: Early morning soft birthday sex with everyone’s favorite murdering psychopath...(based on Alina Baraz's "Make You Feel")





	Make You Feel

A soft groan fills the quiet morning air around you as you stretch. You hum and blink against the harsh light cutting through your open blinds, ignoring the grunt of protest from beside you when you roll onto your back. 

Frank grunts again and moves from his side to his stomach, burying his face in your neck. You laugh at his cuddly nature and run a hand up his bare back and onto his head, scratching lightly at his cropped hair.

He hums and arches into your hand, then starts to press small kisses on your neck. “G’mornin’, baby,” he mumbles, one of his hands slipping under the sheet to trace the elastic of your underwear. 

You sigh and let your eyes flutter shut at the feeling of his callused fingers on the soft skin of your lower stomach, the warmth of his mouth on your neck, sucking gentle kisses from your shoulder up to your jaw. 

“Mm, Frank,” you sigh out, not sure what you’re trying to say.

You feel more than hear the soft rumble of his laugh in his chest. “Yeah, baby girl?” His breath on your neck and the vibrations of his words sends a shiver through you, making you unconsciously lift your hips slightly into his hand. 

“I should get up soon.” But you shift and tilt your head, opening up your neck for him. “I have to work today.”

Frank grunts and slips his hand up under one of his old shirts that you’re wearing. “You can’t work on your birthday, baby girl.” You can feel his frown against your neck. 

You laugh and rake your nails through his hair again. “This is the real world, Franky. I can’t call off just because it’s my birthday.”

Frank lifts his head off your neck, raising an eyebrow at you. “Franky?”

You try to suppress your smile at Frank’s grumpy tone. “I’m trying something new.”

He grumbles and settles back against you, trapping you on the bed. “You’re at least gonna get some nice morning sex for your birthday.” He rolls on top of you, wedging one of his knees between your thighs. He goes back to your neck, his scruff scratching your soft skin as he makes his way back up our neck. “Gonna make you feel so good, baby girl. Gonna be the best birthday sex ever, ya hear me?”

You smile and let your eyes fall shut, arching your back up to roll your hips into the growing bulge in his boxers. “Promises, promises, Franky.”

He growls and goes back to attacking your neck. “You bet it’s a fucking promise.” His lips finally reach your mouth, and his kisses turn tender, loving. “You’re so beautiful, baby girl.” He mutters against your open lips. “’m so fuckin’ lucky.”

You sigh and open your legs wider, letting his hips fall inside your thighs, heavy against your core. You moan when he adjusts, digging his hips down into you. His hand rucks up your shirt, pushing it up. He pulls back from your lips to watch as he reveals the skin of your stomach, then your breasts. 

He groans low in the back of his throat. “Fuck.” He shakes his head, bends his neck to pull one of your nipples into his mouth. He sucks, slowly pulling off your breast, keeping his eyes locked on yours. 

Your moan catches in your throat, and you run your nails back through his hair. “Frank,” you groan. “Frank, please.”

He hums. “You’re beautiful, baby. So goddamn beautiful.” He slowly scoots down the bed, the hard muscles of his body pressed tight to your soft curves, dragging so slowly down, down, until his face is hovering over your clothed pussy. He nudges you with his nose, then presses a kiss into the damp fabric. “You smell so damn good, baby. You already wet for me?”

You make a strangled noise and nod, squeezing your thighs against his shoulders. “Please, Frank…”

He hooks his fingers into the waist of your panties, then pulls them down, over your thighs and off your calves until they’re flung somewhere over his shoulder. Then he has his hands full of your thighs, pulling them up, resting them on his shoulders. 

“You gonna be a good girl for me? Gonna moan out nice and loud?” His voice is deep and rough, and you whimper at his words. 

“It’s not nice to tease me on my birthday, Frank,” you manage to say, bucking your hips up, desperate for his mouth on you.

“Just gotta tell me what you need, princess.” He gives a teasing lick to your pussy, making you jump. 

“God, please! Need your tongue, please, Frank.”

He smirks against you. “Anything for you, princess.”

His tongue is back on you, licking his way across your folds, using his tongue to play with your entrance while his nose brushes against your clit. He starts to moan, little groans and grunts here and there, and the vibrations have you clenching your thighs, squeezing his head to keep him trapped against you.

“Oh God, Frank,” you moan, letting your head fall back against your pillow. “You’re so fucking good at that. Shit.”

Frank hums against you again, then pulls back just far enough to say, “That’s it, baby girl, tell me how much you need it.”

“So bad, Frank. Need it so bad…” Your moan is cut off by his tongue on your clit, pushing and swirling against it, moving harder and faster with each little noise he pulls from you.

His hands trace up the outside of your thighs before gripping your hips and pulling you down further. He squeezes, using his tongue all over you, pulling moans and desperate noises from you, dragging you closer and closer to the edge. Your thighs grip him tighter and your fingers dig into the longer strands of hair you can grip. 

Your breaths are coming shorter, faster. You’re so close you can taste it, so close to falling over the edge. Your fingers dig in tighter, your back arches up farther, pushing up into his mouth. 

“Yes, Frank, God I’m so—“ an involuntary whine cuts you off when his tongue flicks over your clit. “I’m so goddamn close.” You’re gasping for breath, everything strung so tight, so ready to snap that when Frank eases two of his fingers inside of you, you break, cresting and falling so fast your head spins and you can’t catch your breath through your scream of Frank’s name.

You’re trying to breathe again, trying to get your bearings, and you barely register your fingers slipping out of Frank’s hair, or his hand pushing your thighs off his shoulders back onto the bed. You come back to when you feel his fingers slipping out of you. You watch in a haze as he sucks his fingers into his mouth, groaning at the taste of you in his mouth. 

“Taste so fuckin’ good, you know that?” He slowly climbs back up your body, settling his hips back between your legs and pulling you into a rough, deep kiss. “I’m runnin’ outta compliments, baby girl.” His voice is so deliciously deep, and you arch up into him. “You’re a goddamn dream, princess. A goddamn fuckin’ dream, you hear me?”

You nod, letting your hands move to his shoulders, trying to pull him down further on top of you, but one of his hands grabs your wrist. His hand drops down to your chin, gently tilting your face until you meet his eyes. You’re a little thrown off by his change in mood, and you search his face for an explanation.

Frank adjusts himself above you, supporting his weight on a forearm above his shoulder, his other hand still cupping your face. “You’re the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me, you hear me?” He shakes his head, his eyes all over your face. “I’m the luckiest son of a bitch on this goddamn planet, baby girl.”

“Frank—“

He shakes his head. “I don’t deserve you. God knows I don’t fuckin’ deserve you.”

You reach your hand up to cup his face, stroking your thumb over his cheek. “Don’t do that, Frank. Don’t get all sappy on me.”

He huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “You’re really somethin’, you know that?”

You hum and press a kiss to his lips. “I know.”

A faint smile stays on his face as he scans your face. “I just want you to know how much I need you, baby girl.”

You smile. “I need you, too.”

He leans down and catches your lips between his, pulling you into a gentle kiss. “You’re so fuckin’ good to me,” he says against your mouth. “So fuckin’ gorgeous, so good,” he keeps mumbling, reaching his hand down to push his boxers down over his erection. “So fuckin’ good.”

Your nails dig into his back, anchoring you to him. You wrap your legs around his waist, urging him on. “Please, Frank.”

He nods, pressing his forehead into the side of your neck, using his hand to guide himself to your entrance. Slowly, so slowly, he pushes inside of you. 

You gasp at the feeling of him slowly filling you up, your nails digging into his shoulder as he pushes all the way inside, his hips flush with yours.

“Fuck baby girl, God you take me so well,” he mumbles against your neck, his body still hunched over so that his forehead is on the side of your neck, his mouth hovering over your collarbone. “You feel so fuckin’ amazing, princess.”

Your nails rake up, over his neck, into his buzzed hair. “I’m not gonna last long, Frank. Fuck, fuck, Frank.” You cross your ankles over his back, squeezing him tighter to you.

He pulls his hips back slightly, not even pulling out all the way before he’s snapping forward again, filling you. He starts a slow, steady pace of shallow thrusts, his hand grabbing at you, at the curve of your hip, the soft give of your stomach, the squeeze of your breast.

His wandering hand, the feeling of his cock inside you, his soft muttered praises all have you falling apart under him. You can feel yourself building up to another orgasm, and you can tell he’s close, too. His thrusts are becoming sloppier, his weight heavier on you as he chases his own release.

“I’m gonna cum, baby girl, tell me you’re fuckin’ close,” he grunts into your shoulder, his hand squeezing your breast, thumb rubbing your nipple. “You feel too good, princess. I can’t wait much longer.”

You nod, hips bucking up into him. “I’m so close, please…”

He gives two more thrusts, then he’s coming inside you with a moan and an “Aw, fuck, baby girl.”

The feeling of Frank coming inside you triggers your own quiet, intense release, your walls squeezing around him, working him through his orgasm, your mouth falling open in an attempt to catch your breath. 

Frank all but collapses on top of you, pressing small kisses into your neck. Your legs fall open, and he gently pulls himself out of you, then rolls off, careful not to crush your arm. You lay there for a minute, arms barely touching, breaths coming in heaving gasps despite the relatively tame sex. 

All of a sudden you start giggling. Your orgasm left you lightheaded and gasping, and you’re giggling. You feel him sit up next to you, give you a funny look. “What’s so fuckin’ funny?”

You look over at him, still strung out. “Best birthday sex ever,” you say breathlessly.

Frank’s mouth tilts up on one side and he shakes his head. “Fuck, baby. Fuckin’ scared me.” He leans over and drapes himself on top of you, pulling you into him. “Normal people don’t laugh after good sex, ya know.”

You laugh again. “We’re so not normal, Frank.”

He just grunts, and starts running his hand over your stomach where it’s still exposed by your pushed up shirt. You’re just about to settle in for a nice post coital nap when a bolt of terror shoots through you. A glance at the clock on the night stand confirms.

You sit up and push Frank off of you. “Fuck fuck fuck, I’m fucking late for work! I fucking knew it. Morning sex is always a bad idea, Frank!”

He just makes a noise deep in his throat and rolls over onto his back, seemingly unbothered by your hurrying about the room. “What happened to ‘best sex of my life’?”

You roll your eyes and pull on a pair of scrubs that are balled up at the foot of your bed. A small sniff and a quick scan for stains deems them fit for use. “I said best birthday sex. You’ll have to try a little harder for ‘best sex of my life’.”

Frank just grunts and you shove your shoes on and lean over to press a quick kiss goodbye onto hif forehead, but he grabs you as you’re pulling away. He sits up a bit, and grabs your lips in a slow, deep kiss that leaves you breathless all over again. “Happy Birthday, princess.”

You take a minute to catch your breath before pulling away. I love you is on the tip of your tongue, but you hold it back. “I’ll see you later.”

He nods, then watches you leave. The open bedroom door is an invitation to Max, who seizes it and jumps up onto the bed and into Frank’s lap, covering his face in licks. He huffs and shoves him off, listening to the front door slam. He sighs, then pulls himself out of bed. He’s got a long day ahead of him.


End file.
